1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to gutter cleaning tools, and, in particular, to a gutter cleaning appliance to which various gutter cleaning tools may be interchangeable and removably mounted.
2. Background
Removing build-up and sediment of leaves, sticks, shingle particles and other residue from overhead gutters on the eaves of homes and other buildings has heretofore been a dangerous, tiresome, filthy and time-consuming job. Homeowners and professionals have typically attempted to perform this task by standing on a ladder or other elevated apparatus, or climbing onto the roof and balancing precariously near the edge while reaching down in the gutter. Unfortunately, these techniques are dangerous, and are made even more dangerous when trying to utilize many of the implements that are pressed into service in the chore, including various cleaning tools, water hoses, gas and electric blowers, and the like. In fact, according to one source, over 400,000 injuries occur every year due to falls from roofs and ladders.
Unfortunately, most gutters are only partly accessible from the ground, if at all. While the prior art includes a number of efforts to permit the user to clean out the gutters while standing on the ground, such as by using long poles equipped with cumbersome water delivery hoses and other devices, such prior devices have suffered from a number of drawbacks which have limited their commercial viability, practicality and usability. Thus, a need exists for an improved gutter cleaning appliance.